Hot Chocolate
by Advent of Clouds
Summary: Roxas has met many new people since Cloud left and now that he's back, they spend some time together. Yaoi. CloudRoxas. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, as that belongs to it's creators.

**AN) **I have decided to rewrite this because, quite frankly, I now hate how I used to write and so I'm going back and redoing everything.

* * *

Pulling open the door, Roxas felt his hand fall limply to his side. A quite gasp fell from his mouth unbidden and he subconsciously brought his hand up to cover his slightly open mouth.

The word fell from his lips in a quiet, almost afraid, whisper. "C-Cloud?" he felt his wonderfully azure eyes fill with happy tears, and with a soft smile he tentatively drew his lover into an embrace, as if he were afraid that should he squeeze too hard Cloud would disappear.

"I'm home." he whispered.

Cloud's own blue eyes softened as he stared down at the person currently attached to his chest; Roxas had grown, Cloud realized proudly, as he could now rest his chin within the boys spiky blonde hair. Pulling back rather reluctantly - on both's part - Cloud gently entwined Roxas' hand with his own and brought it up to his lips, delivering soft kisses to the knuckle. Roxas was smiling warmly at him, a smile that lit up his whole features, his eyes simply sparkling in happiness.

Wordlessly he tugged Cloud through the threshold of his - no, their - home. He sat Cloud down in front of the chair that he had vacated, leaving him to stare into the fire as he went to make some of Cloud's favorite hot chocolate, which he always kept stocked, just in case such a circumstance occurred.

The fire cast eerie shadows against the wall, Cloud noted absently as he surveyed the living room of his home, one that he hadn't returned to in over two years. It hadn't changed much, there were a few things missing - he assumed they had either broken, or been broken, which Roxas was known for - and a few extra pictures occupied some of the space on the mantle above the fire place; the majority of which, Cloud noticed with some jealousy, featured a his blonde haired lover and a man with unbelievably spiky red hair and acidic green eyes.

Before Cloud could get too caught up in his thoughts, Roxas had returned and was quickly taking up his favorite spot, which just so happened to be Cloud's lap. He passed the older man a cup of the steaming hot drink and set his own on on the table next to the chair, clutched in his hand was a large golden book. He studied it curiously. Noticing this, Roxas smile softly.

"While you were gone," he began, tracing the pad of his fingertip over the cover. "I made sure to take pictures of everyone I met, so that you'd never miss out." Roxas, oblivious to the olders smile, flipped open the book.

"I've done many things while you were gone." Roxas stated almost sadly. "I've met a lot of different people, and become a better person for it."

Cloud listened and laughed along to all the stories the blonde shared with him, most noticeably the time that Axel, the redhead in all the pictures - who he discovered was the blonde's best friend - had gotten stuck halfway through a wall - god knows how or why - and had to call all his friends to help pry him out.

All too soon, Roxas' eyes had drooped and he was curled up against Cloud's chest, his hot chocolate long forgotten in the venture of sleep. He sat there for a long time, running his hands through Roxas' flaxen hair and just relishing in the feel of the boy.

Cloud sighed and laughed lightly, a sound that only Roxas could coax out of him. Scooping Roxas up he carried the boy through the halls of their decent sized home and into their bedroom. He peeled the covers back and gently placed the boy down within them, hastily pulling them back up so that he wouldn't get cold. Pressing a soft kiss onto his chin, Cloud climbed in the other side and drew the boy to his body, sighing slightly as he felt the others body heat rush through him. He'd get changed tomorrow.

"I love you." he whispered.

Roxas lent back into Cloud's embrace, he peeled his eyes open briefly. "I love you too, Cloud." he murmured. They both closed their eyes and drifted off into the realm of pleasant dreams.


End file.
